Dr. Justine Kolker is currently in the Dentist-Scientist program at The University of Iowa College of Dentist. She is presently continuing her clinical specialty in Operative Dentistry and her basic science PhD in Oral Science (Public Health). Dr. Kolker is still in the introductory phase of her research examining the failure/survival rats after large amaigams or crowns are placed. A second phase will include reviewing records of randomly selected patients from the original target group. Auditing charts, examining radiographs, and using computerized data will be done to ascertain patient-and tooth level variables of interest. The final study may include analyses data obtained from a pubic (Medicaid, or private source (Blue Cross/Blue Shield, Private Practice Network). Utility opportunity costs, cost benefits, and patient perspectives are other factors that may be analyzed. Dr. Kolker attended the Academy of Operative Dentistry Annual meeting in Chicago, IL 2/18-2/21/98.